The Final Flight
by The-Phanatics
Summary: PREVIOUSLY TITLED: THE CONFUSING CONCLUSION.Could this really be the end? Violet, Klaus, Sunny, Quigley, Isadora, and Duncan set out to see what really happened to Olaf, the fires, and the REAL meaning of the sugar bowl.
1. Dear Reader

**DISCLAIMER:** so, you know I don't own the book, characters etc. If I did, I would be getting rich from real books instead of writing fan fics. All I own is the plot. Go me.

* * *

_To Beatrice_

_No one could take away our love_

_Fire took away your life_

* * *

Dear Reader,

I am compelled to inform you that the fan fiction that you are about to read is extremely unpleasant. From the first chapter it reveals the hardships that the Baudelaires and Quagmires go through to find out what really happened in the terrible fires that destroyed their homes. It happens to reveal the father of Kit Snicket's child and what happened to him. I would advise you to quickly click the X button at the top right corner of your screen immediately, or better yet, turn off your computer completely and go read a nice book about 3 siblings who have happy adventures with ponies. I wouldn't read this at all unless you want to learn about a decoded message, terrible fires, poison darts, and split-pea soup. You have been warned. If you are afraid of taking this horrible risk, address the instructions listed above.  
It is my duty to write these tales for you, but it is **not** your duty to read them. If you prefer happy things, do not read this.

_With all due respect,_

Lemony Snicket


	2. The Helipad

**DISCLAIMER:** so, you know I don't own the book, characters etc. If I did, I would be getting rich from real books instead of writing fan fics. All I own is the plot. Go me.

* * *

SCREEECH! The tires of the yellow taxi cab squealed to an alarming stop. The three Baudelaires fell forward into the seats in front of them. Violet quickly sat back, brushed herself off, and looked around to see if everyone was alright. "What happened Kit?" Klaus Baudelaire asked her. Klaus was the middle child of the three Baudelaire children. He was donned the "reader, or researcher" which is a term that here means "known as the one who looks things up in book and remembers them".

"I am sorry children; I lost control of the wheel. This big tummy is getting the best of me." Kit replied, indicating the ever-more prominent bump that is a result of pregnancy. She looked back at Violet, Sunny, and Klaus and smiled weakly. "At least we are here." Violet smiled and looked around. The smile dripped of her face like molasses. "We're here? I don't see anything but desert and a heli-pad." A heli-pad is a landing for a helicopter. "Well yes Violet. We are to be riding in a helicopter." Kit stated. "Heliconfused" Sunny said. This meant something like "Why are we going in a helicopter?" Sunny was still in the infancy stage where she is just starting to walk and talks in a manner of run-together words and screeches. As much as she has progressed in the way of gourmet cooking, she still has a rather hard time communicating with anyone else besides her two older siblings.

Violet translated for Kit. A term which here means "told Kit what Sunny said in proper English. "Why are we going in a helicopter?" Kit opened the door of the taxi and stepped out. She then pulled the driver's seat up to allow the three Baudelaires to step out of the yellow vehicle as well. "Well you do know that Hector, Isadora Quagmire, and Duncan Quagmire were last seen in the self-sustaining hot air mobile. We are going to fetch them. I have heard recently that Quigley is up there as well." Violet smiled at the thought of Quigley. She had just meant him maybe a week ago, but she really admired him. They had cliqued. A term which here means, "Gotten along well because they had similar interests." Violet also liked the fact that Quigley was a volunteer. Klaus cut off these thoughts of Quigley by asking Kit a question. "You know Hector?" Kit then blushed. "Well, yes. Hector and I are good..erm..friends." She blushed again and quickly changed the subject. "So you want to get going?"

The children quickly nodded a yes and walked towards the heli-pad, which they could now see that a helicopter was sitting on it. They all stepped in.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know this chapter kinda sucks. I really wanted to update but I didn't want to have too much go on in the first chapter, including the Quagmires and the Baudelaires reuniting. Also, in this chapter if you didn't realize, Kit reveals a relationship between herself and Hector. Iam thinking of making this chapter longer.Well, Read and review! 


	3. A Riveting Reunion

**DISCLAIMER:** so, you know I don't own the book, characters etc. If I did, I would be getting rich from real books instead of writing fan fics. All I own is the plot. Go me.

* * *

TITLE: A Riveting Reunion

**Author's Note:** A lot of people reviewed saying that Kit should be with Dewey. I know that's how it is in The Penultimate Peril , but I can change it since it is my fic. I don't mean to sound bitter, because I'm not at all! Haha. So,

**Super E-Man: **Like I said before, I changed it a bit so it wasn't too much just like the book. But I have read The Penultimate Peril.

**Coolmarauders: **I know that my chapters aren't long, I am working on that..keep tuning in and this one will be longer!

**EmQuagmire: **Don't worry! There will be more happening in this chapter!

This chapter was written in part with my friend Alyssa!

Here we go

* * *

Violet looked out of the helicopter's window and saw desert all around her. Klaus was reading, and Sunny was nibbling on a scone that Kit had given to her. Violet was straining to see if the self-sustaining air mobile was in sight. After many glances, she saw a black speck in the air. Coming closer, the black speck became larger and she saw the large basket of the self-sustaining air mobile. She quickly shouted for joy. "Yay! I see them! I see Quigley and Isadora and Duncan and Hector!" Kit immediately looked up and smiled. Klaus picked up Sunny to help her see and she waved her little hand at their friends.

"Violet! Klaus! Sunny!" came a voice. They were close enough now to see that the voice came from Quigley Quagmire. Hector layed out a corvus – a term which here means, "long plank that spanned from the basket to the door of the helicopter". The Baudelaires quickly walked across the corvus to their dear friends, and Hector walked across to Kit. They shook hands and sat down, engaging in deep conversation.

"I am so glad we found you!" Violet said to Quigley, Isadora, and Duncan. "I'm glad you found us!" said Quigley. Isadora said, "I wrote a poem about you would find us."

There's no need for a fuss

The Baudelaires have finally found us

"That's really good Isadora!" Klaus complimented. Isadora blushed and replied, "Thank you Klaus. It seems as if you have grown since I have last seen you! Physically and mentally. You are much taller than me

now!" She smiled at him. Klaus immediately blushed and hunched over. Sunny, annoyed at being left out of the conversation, said "Reuni!" which probably meant something like, "I am so glad we are back together!" Somehow, Violet and Klaus knew that they didn't have to translate for The Quagmires. It felt good to have someone like that, like family again.

"So how are we going to get back to the ground?" Duncan asked. "Well, I guess we should go back to the helicopter now." Violet suggested. The sun was high in the air and it was becoming very hot. Sunny yawned widely and Isadora wiped sweat off of her forehead. "Let's go." First, Isadora walked across, than Klaus walked behind her, making sure she didn't fall. "Thank you Klaus." Isadora said again. "It's quite alright." Klaus replied. Duncan then walked across carrying Sunny. It was just Quigley and Violet in the self-sustaining air mobile. "How are we going to get the air mobile down?" Violet asked. "Hector told me once that if we turn off the blowtorches that keep the balloons inflated, it will eventually slow down and come to the ground." Quigley said. "Alright, let's do that right now before we go across." Quigley and Violet proceeded to turn off the blowtorches, and when they were all off, they quickly went to cross the corvus. Violet put her foot on the corvus to cross, but Quigley grabbed her hand. A shiver went up and down Violet's arm that gave her cold chills all through her body. "I'm glad you're here Violet." Violet smiled, to nervous to speak. Quigley nodded and helped Violet across the corvus.

Hector looked up at Quigley. "Did you get the blowtorches?" he inquired. "Yes." Quigley answered. "Thank you!" Hector exclaimed. He smiled and settled himself in the passenger seat next to Kit. She said, "Everyone ready to land?" Everyone said "Yes!" Isadora sat next to the far window, looking out on the land. "I can't wait to be back on the ground!" She said. Klaus sat next to Isadora and patted her hand and Isadora blushed once again. "You will be soon." He stated. Next to Klaus sat Sunny, gurgling happily at the sight of all her friends and siblings together again. Duncan sat next to Klaus and took out his commonplace book and started to read. Violet and Quigley were the last ones to enter, Violet next to Duncan and Quigley next to Violet and the nearest window. Quigley saw the V.F.D. insignia embroidered into the seats of the helicopter. He looked at the eye and said, more to himself than anyone else, "We are going to do this. We will win. We will find the sugar bowl, and no man with a uni-brow and bad teeth will stop us."


	4. Good News and Bad News

**DISCLAIMER:** so, you know I don't own the book, characters etc. If I did, I would be getting rich from real books instead of writing fan fics. All I own is the plot. Go me.  
**I also ownthe settings Café Carlotta and Darey Town** that take place in this chapter and the some of the rest of these chapters.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to my great reviewers! These people are helping me out a lot when I write and are motivating me to write more! **EmQuagmire**, **coolmarauders**,** Super E-man**

Thanks guys!

"Where are we Kit?" Isadora asked as the helicopter reached ground.

Everyone who had been riding in the vehicle seemed relieved to be back on solid ground. Violet looked around. This place seemed oddly familiar. Like somewhere she had seen in a dream. It was too difficult to remember where she had seen this, or when. Violet did know that she had been here before.

"Well Isadora, I don't exactly know. I came by some Verbal Fridge Dialogue that told me I would find a Volunteer Factual Dispatch in Darey Town. I am quite familiar with the town as a whole. Maybe when we are finished if we have time we can stop by Café Carlotta for a quick bite to eat. I have some business to attend to with one of the waiters."

Quigley raised his eyebrows at the mention of this place, but didn't comment. Kit opened the door of the helicopter and stepped out, holding it for everyone else to evacuate as well-a term which here means "leave the helicopter quickly". They entered the town and the first thing they saw was wreckage of what most likely had been a large skyscraper. As the party came closer they noticed things like lamps, couches, and books that had been singed from flame. The party noticed that there had been a great fire. Sunny noticed something even more peculiar.

"Book!" she cried.

Everyone came closer to her. Violet and Quigley both reached for the maroon book Sunny had in her grasp. Violet got there first, resulting in Quigley grabbing Violet's hand. He quickly pulled away. Violet blushed and put her attention back to the book she was holding. It wasn't burnt at all. It was plastic. The pages weren't real pages at all. It was one of those books that you store things in so people don't find your valuables. Like I said before, it was a maroon cover. It had a black insignia that made Violet somewhat uncomfortable. It was an eye. Just like the eye tattooed on Olaf's ankle. Just like the eye she had seen so many times before. In her dreams, in her nightmares.

"Kit, you better look at this." Violet called to Kit.

"What is it Violet?"

Kit picked the book up from Violet's hands and looked at it. She Smiled.

"I think we owe Sunny a thank you! This is the Volunteer Factual Dispatch I was sent here to find." Kit gave Sunny a hug and read the V.F.D. Kit's face became quite expressionless. She only said,

"Let's get a bite to eat. I'll tell you about it over lunch. I'll tell you this though; there is good news, and bad news."

Violet and Quigley looked at each other. Klaus and Isadora looked at each other. Duncan scribbled something in his commonplace book, and Sunny said,

"Recipe!" This probably meant, "Maybe I will get some good recipes at Café Carlotta!"

Violet laughed and followed Hector and Kit to Café Carlotta. Hector, who hadn't spoken this whole time said, "Whoa! Am I hungry! I need to get something in this stomach of mine."

This made everyone laugh. The party walked until they came up to a quaint little corner café. It said _Café Carlotta _on the sign and it had a big cup of coffee. The sign was maroon as well. It had black letters and the coffee cup was white with black coffee. Hector pushed through the doors and the bell clanged. A waitress immediately came to the party.

"May I seat you?" she asked. She smiled. The waitress took everyone to a big table. She told them their waiter would be there in a moment and not to fret- a term which here means "worry that no one would wait on them". Kit assured her they wouldn't and they all took their seats.

Violet looked around the café. It was a nice quaint little place. There were candles lit on each table, and the chairs were comfy. Everything was maroon or black, which made the store seem very dark. The chair seats were maroon velvet and the wood on the chairs were ebony.

"So what is this news Kit?" Quigley asked. This was the first time he had spoken since they had gotten in Café Carlotta. Quigley was studying the faces that were there and for some reason, he had been studying the woodwork on the tables and chairs. He took out his purple commonplace book and layed it out in front of him. He took out a fountain pen and had it poised, ready to write down the details.

"Well, Quigley, Isadora, Duncan, Violet, Sunny, Klaus, and Hector, like I said before, there is good news. But there is also bad news. Which should I start with first?" Kit inquired. Violet looked at Klaus.

"Start with the good. We might be in good enough moods to hear the bad without being that crestfallen." Violet stated.

"Alright," Kit started. "The good news is that the last safe place hasn't been found by the bad side of the schism. That means we can travel there and prepare when they do finally find it."

"That's great!" said Duncan. There were murmurings of agreement, and the sound of a pen flying across paper.

"Redeeforbaddews." Hector said. His mouth was full of mashed potatoes so no one could understand him. Everyone laughed as Hector swallowed and said again,

"We're ready for the bad news."

Kit looked down. She closed her eyes. She opened them again, cleaned her spectacles and sighed. She said,

"Olaf has killed another person. Not a volunteer, but someone who has helped Violet and Sunny and Klaus a lot. Also, she was the person who was set to trial against Olaf, and who was going to help us. Olaf must have known." Violet gasped and Sunny yelled,

"No! Bad man!" Everyone nodded. Quigley scribbled something down and looked up from his writing.

"Who was it?" he inquired.

"It was, Justice Strauss." She looked down again. A piece of hair fell down from her tight bun and she put it behind her ear.

Violet gasped. A tear ran gently down her face. Justice Strauss was one of the only people who truly looked out for the Baudelaires to the best of her ability. She was the one that was going to help them when they finally caught Olaf. Quigley hugged Violet.

"You'll be fine. I'm sorry." He whispered to her.

"Well everyone, it gets worse." Kit said.

"How could it possibly get worse?" Klaus questioned.

"Well, it's possible. Justice Strauss held the clue to the location of the sugar bowl."


End file.
